Painkiller
by Maika Yugi
Summary: Dicen que si llevas un anillo en el dedo anular es que tienes un amante... slash draco-harry
1. Painkiller

Dicen que si llevas un anillo en el dedo anular es que tienes un amante...

'Painkiller' You're my painkiller  
yeah baby  
you're the one who can heal my injuries...  
yeah baby  
you'll be mine... 

Miré el galeón reluciente en la palma de mi mano, los números parpadeaban en el centro (si yo hubiera sido un hijo de muggles, habría visto el parecido con los relojes digitales, pero ¡ah!... no tuve esa... ¿suerte?).

Estaba claro, ¿por qué dudaba? Sólo era pura atracción sexual, bueno, puede que simple no, pero tampoco había que dramatizar. Podía pasarme perfectamente una semana sin tocarle, no había duda. Aunque...

En sus sueños Harry le violaba... en sus sueños... ¿por qué esa afición por las relaciones destructivas? ¿por qué esa afinidad por las cadenas... las esposas...? ¿por qué lloraba cuando llegaba al orgasmo? Maldito Freud y maldito su psicoanálisis... No debía pensar en eso... ¡¡él estaba equivocado!! En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón _pero... _ah, pequeños diablillos, lo que no se dice, no existe y por tanto mientras ese insignificante enlace de sonidos no saliera de mi linda boca, todo estaría bien... _mientras tanto... _

Por inercia, seguí caminando, por inercia, llegué hacia él... ¡hasta las leyes de la física se mostraban en mi contra! Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba allí, sabía que él estaría dentro, esperándome... su cuerpo de sangre caliente... sus suaves pestañas... su pelo revuelto intentando esconder el pecado bajo la manta negra... sentí las emociones agolpándose por salir en mi garganta, la fuerte punzada en mi pecho. Si yo fuera un escritor, ahora pondría algo como  'en ese momento, me hubiera gustado desparecer, esconderme tras el velo del olvido y cruzar por el mar de tristeza hasta la torre de los muertos... y entonces, sólo entonces, poder encontrar la luz de un blanco roto, pura y dulce que me llevaría al eterno descanso... cuyo único nombre... es Harry'.

Pero no lo soy, y no quiero caer en absurdos cliqués, no diré que moría a cada toque de su cuerpo, por que lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo. Yo era un pájaro atrapado en una cárcel de oro, y ya se sabe, cuando una persona ha sido oprimida, la liberación puede ser apoteósica. El no me liberó... mentiría si dijera lo contrario, lo único que hizo fue lanzarme una pequeña llave verde entre las rejas de mi celda y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue cogerla.

Me aferré a él como una serpiente atrapa a su presa, suavemente, sin ser vista, y cuando él se dió cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. _Pero... _ hubo algo que la pequeña serpiente no predijo... ¡maldita sea en su falsa inocencia! Ella también cayó en el engaño, el daño estaba echo... y yo lo único que quería era llorar...

In your eyes forsaken me...  
'cos I'm a fallen angel  
yeah baby... I know you know it...  
I know you need me...  
yeah baby...  
and I know it 'cos I need you to breath...

**NOTAS: **Mi regalo de navidad para los amantes del slash ^^, sentía que si no lo escribía iba a volverme loca... siento que sea tan corto, ni lo he repasado. La 'canción' es mía, alguna frase sacada de 'chop suey' (system of a down). Para quien no haya entendido mucho, lo que quiere decir al final, es que Draco intentó 'enamorar' a harry, y lo consiguió, sólo que él también cayó... Pido perdón de antemano los fallos que pueda haber, soy buena entendiendo inglés pero no escribiéndolo ^^U comentarios, preguntas, felicitaciones de navidad etc a _kano.hamasaki@iespana.es_

Dejadme reviews please!!

*Painkiller- Analgésico (literalmente, 'mata dolor', casi casi saqué el fic a partir del nombre ^^U).


	2. Out of mind

"Out of mind"

Adver: slash, chico/chico si eres homófog@ no leas, esto no es mío bla bla bla…

You, now I see, keeping everything inside /ahora lo veo, los guardas todo dentro/  
with you /contigo/  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes /ahora lo veo, aún cuando cierro mis ojos/  
With you /contigo/  
No, no matter how far we've come /no, no importa lo lejos que hayamos llegado/  
I can't wait to see tomorrow /no puedo esperar a ver el mañana/

El león apresó a la serpiente entre sus garras, tan fuerte que hacía daño, y la besó.

El reptil sintió la soledad clavarse como una daga ante tal íntimo contacto, se enroscó alrededor del fiero león y le devolvió el roce. Más fuerte, quería más.

Más

Más

Más

Para poder olvidar

Pero…

… era imposible

y lo sabía.

Apretó aún más al joven moreno, intentando marcarle con su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir ese dolor para poder sacarlo. Necesitaba saber amar sin odiar. Mordió la tierna piel, luchó y se entregó con rabia y frustración por no poder conseguir lo que ansiaba. 

Lloró y su súplica fue escuchada. Podía intuirlo, claro que sí. Los extremos se rozan ¿no? Al menos eso dicen. Luz y oscuridad. Niño bueno y el malo de la peli. Eran iguales. 

Sus vidas insípidas y faltas de sabor.

Todos esperaban algo de ellos.

Giraban en una espiral sin fin ¿cuándo comenzó todo?

_Un chico rubio se despertó, abrazó a su acompañante y se pudo ver reluciente un anillo de plata en su dedo anular. El chico moreno, aún entre sueños, se acurrucó más pegándose al cuerpo caliente, que le brindaba un cariño que nunca tuvo._

Iguales sí, iguales… y a la vez tan distintos.

It's true the way I feel /la forma en que siento es verdadera/  
Was promised by your face /fue prometido por tu cara/  
The sound of your voice /el sonido de tu voz/  
Painted on my memories /pintado en mis recuerdos/  
Even if you're not with me /aunque tú no estés conmigo/  
I'm with you /yo estoy contigo/

Owari? [fin?]

Estaba leyendo fics slash de Harry Pé. Eran de diferentes autoras, y los besos se describían de la misma forma, leí varios y todo era tan repetitivo. Estaba en el coche y me puse a pensar en otra forma de escribirlo. Eso y una de tantas noches de insomnio hicieron el resto. Letra de Linkin Park, siento los errores que haya. Puede que escriba más no lo sé, gracias a todas por los reviews ^^. Sakuratsukamori, te escribí un mail y me respondiste, luego te escribí yo otro pero no se envió (problemas con la conexión), se borró todo y me dio pereza empezar de nuevo -.- ¡lo siento!. Sobre Zetsuai/Bronze, esta web es bastante buena ^o^: 


End file.
